The Contract
by Aixyutin
Summary: In an imperfect real world, the Hyuuga do not change easily and Sunagakure does no one any free favors. Hyuuga Hinata had braced herself for the worst the moment she signed the contract, but even she hadn't expected the worst to include Sabaku no Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

**The Contract**

Prologue

* * *

For a man who's silent death incarnate, his red hair is a bleeping siren.

It distracts her. It's the first thing she notices, to the point the piercing green eyes, the indifferent, disturbingly callous way he handles himself all become secondary. Hyuuga Hinata is an anomaly herself, so she knows better than anyone the risks of a strange appearance. Even with a genjutsu hiding her tell-tale white eyes, she's rarely picked for covert missions. Her white skin is too pale, her noble profile too memorable, and there was that one time an almost-poet made a whole bloody ballad serenading the grace of her wrist. (To be fair, the almost-poet thought she was a geisha, and although it goes against everything Hinata's been taught, she leaves him alive.) For shinobi, there's fame and there's fame. Too often, recognition is death. But then again, if you're as deadly as Sabaku no Gaara, being recognized really isn't an issue. Shinobi of Gaara's caliber usually don't leave anyone alive.

"Welcome to Sunagakure."

Hinata stares for less than two seconds, but it's one and half-seconds too long. The Kazekage narrows his eyes but says nothing.

"Kazekage-sama." She bows, proper, which means low but not as low as other Jounin. After all, she was the Hyuuga Clan Head not too long ago.

The Kazekage places the new hitaite on the table. Hinata wills her hands not to shake as she picks up the forehead protector.

"I have placed you on the active roster. Report to the Jounin Commander as soon as possible."

Quick, brief, to the point. And so ends the first meeting with the Kazekage.

He doesn't mention the contract once.

* * *

"So you're the new 'recruit'."

Recruit is an odd term, but Hinata rolls with the punches. She gives a polite, if slightly wary, nod at Temari, who leans on her monstrosity of a fan and openly goggles at Hinata's pupil-less, iris-less eyes.

"I suppose they're useful enough," Temari finally says. "Although I honestly prefer my own."

Despite herself, Hinata smiles. Her eyes are not attractive, nothing like Temari's pretty cornflower blue, but people don't plot, kill, die for Temari's eyes like they do for hers.

"It's partially why I wear this," Hinata explains, tapping the veil she's left on the table. Enough Suna nin wear it that no one thinks twice when they see another kunouchi flitting about with a thin, see-through head-piece.

"I guess the sun and the sand gets to you, hm?"

Hinata tightens her lips. She isn't about to criticize the one safe haven she has left, even if the elements leave her skin wind-whipped raw and her beautiful dark hair bleached. Ugly is still loads better than dead.

"Konohagakure had trees and water. Lots of water, so much that you could play in it," Temari muses aloud. "It was a rich place, from what I remember." Sunagakure is not poor, but it is the weakest of all of the shinobi village both in terms of natural and human resources. Hinata knew this, had known this, which is why she knew they would agree to the contract.

Idly, she wondered whether the Council in Konohagakure had branded her as traitor yet.

"Yes, it is," Hinata says calmly enough.

Temari's eyes crinkle. "Found anyone to your liking?" she asks abruptly.

"I wasn't aware my contract had a time limit," Hinata replies as tartly as she can.

Temari has the audacity to wink. "Not rushing you, just curious. Wanted to see which one of my manflesh you've moved in on."

Before Hinata can come up with a suitable reply, Temari is gone. Hinata shakes her head and covers her face with the veil again. Temari reminds her of Anko; whip-smart and dangerous enough to give you whip-lash if you turn away too quickly

* * *

Kankuro is next.

"Why are you still training? I mean sure, you're on active duty, but it's not like my brother's going to make you do anything dangerous. The Elders will kill him."

Hinata flexs her fingers and tells herself to be polite, even when all she wants to do is snap his collarbone.

"Good afternoon, Kankuro-san."

Kankuro grins, making his makeup crinkle in all sorts of amusing ways. "No need to be so fucking polite. I asked you a question, Hyuuga."

"One that I'm not obliged to answer."

"You'll have a hard time finding a fuck buddy with that attitude," Kankuro says crudely. "Although, I suppose you could use in vitro."

If she was still Hyuuga Hinata, Clan Head of the Hyuuga, Hinata would have never dared. But she's Hinata, just Hinata now, and there's no one to stop her when she blurs, twists—

Kankuro is a fine shinobi, but he's completely unused to the Hyuuga taijutsu or the Hyuuga temper.

"I think you'll have a hard time finding any company if these go," Hinata says lightly, as if she's only talking about the weather. Kankuro keeps himself very, very still as he eyes the kunai she has pressed in between his legs. Hinata lets him sweat and then she vanishes in swirl of leaves. Before the last leaf touches the ground, Temari folds out of the shadows and cackles.

"I think I like her," Temari says glibly. Kankuro scowls and opens his mouth to retort, but Temari raps his knuckles.

"I would really appreciate it if you don't provoke her any more than necessary."

"I was just asking," Kankuro spat.

"It's precisely that kind of thinking that makes me the Jounin Commander, and you a lowly Jounin." Temari huffs. "There isn't a single village out there who doesn't want her eyes, and we're getting much more than that." For a moment, she looks bittersweet, tinged with the sympathy every woman feels for another. "But in order to get what we want, we'll need a gentler touch than what you're offering. So please, don't piss her off any more than you have to."

"Plenty of woman have liked what I have to offer," Kankuro mutters.

Temari blinks. "You were flirting with her?"

Kankuro shrugs. "Not really, but why not? It might as well as be me."

"She's not even your type!"

"Her body is nice enough, although I have to admit, the eyes are a bit freaky."

Temari grimaces. "She can do better than you."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say about your own brother!"

* * *

The other shinobi avoid her. Hinata supposes it is just as well. It gives her a good excuse if the Elders ever come hounding after her. Unfortunately, she finds herself having to reevaluate her thinking when she finds the Kazekage outside her room.

"Kazekage-sama."

Once again, his red hair distracts her, and she's a beat too late to make her bow. But before she can dip her head, his voice cuts. "Walk with me."

She follows him. The question trembles on her lips, but she doesn't dare to ask, and so the agitation grows. She notices they've taken the side-alleys rather than the main way, as if the Kazekage was taking pains to avoid being seen. Finally, just as her heart threatens to explode, they stop on the roof at the edge of the village.

The Kazekage takes out a piece of paper. There's a hint of reluctance in the curve of his wrist, not much, but Hinata sees it. It's enough to make her wary.

"This is from the Elders."

Doubly suspicious now, Hinata takes it carefully and waits for his nod before she opens it.

It's a list of approved candidates. She recognizes most of the names, pauses at some, and is generally unsurprised until she reaches the bottom.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Hinata breathes and looks up. The Kazekage's gaze is flat, unsurprised. Cold.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out without thinking.

"I'm not."

For the first time in a long time, Hinata's speechless. She doesn't resist when the Kazekage loops a finger around her veil and gently, but firmly tugs it off.

"Your face is red," he says slowly.

Hinata just blushes harder.

"Interesting." His palm, softer than she'll ever have imagined, brushes her cheek—and then he is gone.

Hinata stays standing on that roof for a very long time.

* * *

An idea that suddenly blind-sided me. I always wanted to write Gaara.

I love feedback, so don't be shy. ;) Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Contract

Chapter Two

Hinata wakes with shudders coiling behind her ear and her palms, her powerful, proud palms, slick with sweat.

Nightmares.

She coils out of bed, cat-like and cautious, not even letting the blankets swish high enough as to make a sound. She checks the air just long enough to see there aren't any unexpected sandstorms, and then folds out of the window and into the darkness.

Konohagakure had always been moving. Even in the deepest of nights, the chirp of crickets, squirrels, or running water would create white noise. Only here in the desert can true dead silence be found.

Hinata doesn't go far. She's not sure if the Elders have assigned someone to watch her; she wouldn't be surprised and truly, she's not offended. It's what she would have done.

It's been three months since she's arrived. Although they must know where she is, for now, Konohagakure pretends she doesn't exist. She might even be in the bingo book—she hasn't checked.

Like always, when she thinks about her circumstances, her hands can't help but drift up and settle down around her belly, which thank Kami, is still flat.

But for how much longer?

Hinata closes her eyes. Breathes.

And then spins around to meet bright, unflinching green eyes.

"Kazekage-sama," Hinata breathes.

The Kazekage takes soundless steps toward her. It's eerie just how quiet he is, but he moves carefully, almost as if he's taking pains not to startle her.

Almost. Hinata doesn't, wouldn't, would never dare to presume.

It's been three months since they've last exchanged words. Everyone knows the Kazekage has been busy negotiating anew treaty with the Rice country, and Hinata is just an asset; a valuable asset, valuable enough to keep behind front lines and protected, but ultimately just an asset. Regrettable if lost, but not irreplaceable.

"A message came from Konohagakure today."

Her stomach drops. Her face freezes, because it's the only thing she can do, because if she were to express anything of herself it would be too much.

"I said you've become a full-fledged, full-blooded member of Sunagakure now. I also reminded them that you had been officially released from duty by the Godaime Hokage."

Hinata swallows. She should thank him, but she can't find her voice.

"I do not think they would pursue the issue too strongly, but the Elders see their public displeasure as a threat."

Hinata's hands raise again to her stomach. So that's what it was at the end of the day.

"Thank you for telling me," she manages to say.

Time is running out.

He pauses as if to ask her a question, but before she can prompt him, he nods and then disappears into the shadows and the sand. The relief from his stifling, overpowering presence is actually painful.

* * *

"So what really happened?"

It's Temari again, all frank blue eyes and cankerous sharp smiles. But for all her prickliness, she's grown on Hinata. Like the desert, she doesn't really hide her true nature, and Hinata has come to appreciate her honest if rude comments.

"I did not want to be sealed." Hinata focuses on her tea. It's one of the small luxuries she allows herself on her now far-reduced salary. If she closes her eyes and breathes deep enough, she imagines she could just smell the wet fields of Konohagakure.

"I know that. But nothing could be worked out?"

"…Not in the time to prevent Hanabi from being sealed either."

"So that's it?"

"At our age, the sealing ceremony could have killed either of us."

"Why all the fuss in the first place?"

The words "I thought things were getting better" hangs in the air. Hinata sips her tea and keeps her mouth shut. Hinata does not speak of the growing hunger for war that stalks the Elders and even some of the young. Even more disturbing enough, the growing hunger for war isn't for the other shinobi villages. Ironically, the peace and cooperation grown out of the Fourth Shinobi War has fostered a new common enemy.

The Daimyo Lords.

But those are Konohagakure's secrets and only Konohagakure Hinata knows them. Sunagakure Hinata knows nothing.  
Temari eyes her from above her own cup of tea and Sunagakure Hinata pretends not to notice.

"But what's past is past I guess." Temari throws back her tea as if it were cheap alcohol. Hinata almost winces.

"So, it's been three months—have you any ideas?"

So the Elders were speaking to Temari too. Hinata presses her hands together lightly, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make her knuckles pop.

"No," Hinata answers honestly.

"Pshhh—you should get moving on it. Not that the choice is too complicated. I saw that list, and let me tell you, half of them are too old or too stupid to stay alive for more than another decade."

It was as if they were shopping for cattle, not the future father of her child.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Excuse me," Hinata demurs. "I didn't catch the last part."

"I was saying, you better not hook with Kankuro, because that would just be awkward. Not only because you're way too intelligent for him, but also because while I've heard he's actually decent in bed, I can personally tell you he's not good for much else."

The giggle comes out before she can help it. It's the first time in a long time she's laughed.

Temari actually palpably softens. Her smile becomes almost hesitant, more like a young woman in her early twenties and less like a efficient, killing machine.

"There's also something's funny going on."

"What?"

"I would think the families, at least the one's that been approved by the Elders, would lining up in your doorstep. After all, it's an easy, if not bizarre, way to get brownie points."

Hinata sighs. "They don't want their children to be freaks."

Temari blinks. "Eh?"

Hinata has to hide a smile. Of course it would slip Temari's mind. Having had a brother who was a demon vessel at one time, the definition of freak certainly became a lot more—er, extreme?—to say the least.

But not too long ago, even Konohagakure considered Hyuugas freaks. There was a reason why many of the old bloodlines had died in the Second and Third Shinobi Reasons.

Fear. Disgust.

Hinata fingers the veil she's dropped in her lap. Even now, she can't bear to leave the house without it. Would her child walk around with a veil all the time too?

* * *

Hinata finally has a word, a way to describe the previously indescribable feeling that haunted her every movement.

Sunagakure liberates her. Despite the cruel sand and crueler sun, she feels light.

Free.

She's not even expected to go on missions anymore. She does administrative paper-pusher things, not even classified stuff, and one day Hinata realizes it's been a while since she's had to worry whether she'll live until the next year.  
Hinata has never felt this way before. Ever. The only thing she really has to worry about is that scroll, sitting somewhere gathering dust, with her bloody fingerprint on it, promising her genes and her womb.

When she thinks of it objectively, it doesn't seem that bad. Millions of women have given birth. Raised kids. It's in her more unguarded moments, when it's just emotion and instinct, she cringes.

It's not even that she's not ready. Shinobi either had children early or late, and after being a Hyuuga Head and abandoning her friends, her family, her life, all for the love of peace and prosperity, responsability doesn't even scare her anymore.

But—

She looks at the list again. It's gotten leathery, folded and kept constantly in her pocket. She takes it out from time to time even though she's already memorized all the letters and words. Temari's right, half of them were unsuitable right off the bat, and Hinata didn't need Temari's advice to cross Kankuro off the list.

An old memory flits through her mind. She flushes and touches her cheek.

Hinata has been lucky enough to have seen many great men in her time. Some of them had been old, others only a child when she first met them, but if there's one thing Hinata has noticed, consistency and normalcy is an exception rather than the rule when it comes to these great men.

Hinata has no doubt that Kazekage is a great man. One does not survive being a demon host, and then having said demon host extracted, whilst building one of the five Great Shinobi Nations without being great.

So really, she should expect such… strange behavior. Yes, strange.

She's still frustrated however.

"Damn," Hinata mutters underneath her breath before she goes to look for another cup of tea.

* * *

"You've gotten soft."

They're in a training ground. The training grounds here in Sunagakure use clay instead of logs, if only because trees and wood are so rare and expensive here. It's only because she has her Byagukan on that she just barely, just barely managed to see him.

"Kazekage-sama." Hinata bows, stares at his shoes, avoids his face. Although she doesn't quite know it, her spine is instinctively hunched over, and somewhere deep within her, she's twelve again, hearing her father scold her in front of Hanabi and Neji.

"You look better."

Better? Hinata blinks. What does that mean? Better was only second to the word nice when it comes to goddamn vagueness.

Ugh, she's been with these Sand-nin for too long, cursing left and right, even if it's only in her mind.

Hinata straightens. "Kazekage-sama."

He tilts his head in silent acknowledge to her question.

"Why?"

Now it's his turn to blink.

"Why—" She flushes but manages to speak the rest of the words clearly. "Why are you talking to me?"

Wow that came out awkward. Way more awkward than it sounded in her mind.

The Kazekage blinks. His eyebrows rise and it looks as if he actually has a face expression.

"I am—" he pauses. The pause is long enough to make her press her hands against her leg. Hinata doesn't fidget, not much any more, but there are still the nervous tics.

"Attracted to you."

The blush registers first before the words do.

"Oh," Hinata says weakly.

The words make sense to her. Really they do. Because for shinobi, who play with death on a daily basis, sex and attraction are more than one can even hope for when it comes to these things.

It could be a lot worse.

Although him delivering those words in the most deadpan voice and with the blankest face she's ever seen really doesn't help matters.

* * *

A/N Why have I disappeared for so long? Well, I'm in Europe learning Spanish for one thing. For another, I'm writing a visual novel. So that kind of eats time. But several reviewers have sent rather persistent PMs, and I have been lured back. I'm pretty shameless, aren't I?

Review, if only so you too can share in awkward Gaahina love.


	3. Chapter 3

The Contract

Chapter 3

* * *

Although technically she's only a tool of the government, to do absolutely as she is told, usually they like to pretend she has privacy and personal rights to space. So when her door flies open at 0400 hours, Hinata reacts instinctively with chakra flaring at her finger tips. It's a measure of how sloppy she's gotten that Temari brushes her arm aside with no visible effort.

"You need to come with me."

This is not the voice of the girl who ransacks her tea. This is the voice of the Jonin Commander and Hinata obeys silently, instantly. She's no civilian, and she knows better than to cause delays with questions.

Temari leads her down the stairs and into a tunnel Hinata never even knew existed before. There's no light, but Temari seems to know where she's going, and Hinata is disoriented enough that she cheats and activates her Byagukan without asking permission first. A heartbeat later she realizes they're moving toward the Kazekage's tower.

Hinata's skin chills but she still doesn't say anything. It's only when Temari has her sequestered in a room deep within the tower, where even the strong Sunagakure sun doesn't shine, does Hinata tap her fingers against the back of her left palm. It's not much, not loud, not obvious, but Temari is so clearly on needles and pins that her blond head whips around immediately.

"What's going on?" Hinata asks quietly.

"Konohagakure nin have been spotted," Temari said tersely. She fingers her fan and then adds, unnecessarily in Hinata's opinion, "Close."

Hinata takes a deep breath and focuses. The seconds continue to tick by. In the large scheme of things, in the view of the universe, nothing has changed. She's still breathing, still alive. For now.

"What do you want me to do?" Hinata slowly asks.

"Stay here. Don't leave until I come to get you." Temari gives a jerking movement of her head and moves to slip out the door.

"Wait."

"What?"

Hinata closes her eyes and then opens them again. "Can you get my forehead protector? I left it in the room."

Temari's face opens, softens, and then hardens again, although this time it's different. This time, it's almost as if she's treating Hinata as an extension of herself, and her hardness is directed at the world beyond Hinata.

"Sure." She leaves, and with more consideration than she shows most people, she closes the door behind her silently.

Only then does Hinata allow herself to shake. She drops onto the bed and clutches at the blankets as if she was twelve again, helpless.

No, she's not helpless. She's made her choice and even know, she holds power, physical power, mental power—

Reproductive power.

Hinata takes a deep breath and stops shaking. Still, it's too long until Temari returns again.

"Here."

"Thank you." Hinata, stutterer she may have been in her youth, had been taught all the social graces on how to make a beautiful little speech. All those words and graces fail her now, but Temari doesn't notice, doesn't care, maybe doesn't even want it.

Temari watches as Hinata ties the forehead protector around her upper right arm. If Hinata's hands shake just slightly, Temari pretends not to notice.

"They want to see you," Temari says.

"Who?"

"Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru."

Hinata swallows. But even as her stomach feel like ice, the seconds tick on. Time stops for no one.

"I think it's too dangerous even _if_ it's unlikely anything will happen, but Gaara said you should have a choice."

The Kazekage?

"So, will you see them?" Temari presses.

Hinata's swallows flutter against her throat like a struggling butterfly, a gasping fish. "I will."

"I'll be in the room directly with you and there will be guards posted around the hallway."

"Alright."

"… You don't have to see them if you don't want to." Temari crosses her arms. "They have no right to demand anything from you. Anything _more_ from you."

Each of Temari's blunt, unnecessarily obvious words was like a senbon. Sharp, quick, with a lingering ache.

"Let's go."

Temari's lips curl but she refrains from saying anything more.

The new room is bare, completely bare. After all, in the hands of a shinobi, even a chair can become deadly. Thus the only thing in the room besides musky air and the ever present sand, is a green-eyed, red-haired living weapon.

"Gaara," Temari exclaims. "I thought you were with—"

"Kankuro is watching them," the Kazekage says in that same, exact, dead voice. "I will stay here."

Temari purses her lips, but in the same manner Hinata naturally submitted to her, so she swallows her questions and submits. But Temari is made of pricklier stuff than Hinata, and just before she leaves, she flings words over her shoulder:

"We're going to talk about this Gaara."

The Kazekage's right eye twitch. If Hinata hadn't spent her whole life catching these little tells amongst her whole close-lipped, blank-faced relatives, she would have missed it.

Hinata watches him carefully. The Kazekage isn't wearing his gourd, but here in the desert, he doesn't need to. He's folded his arms and hidden his hands, a classic intimidating and guarded posture.

The Kazekage turns his head just slightly so his brilliant green eyes look into hers. Almost immediately, Hinata lowers her gaze to his collarbons, only to raise them just slightly, defiantly. But when she looks to meet his eyes, she finds him looking at her arm, her forehead protector.

It's impossible to read his thoughts.

"Do you trust me?"

"K-Kazekage-sama?"

She hasn't stuttered in years.

He looks at her and that green gaze is impossible. Hinata finds herself giving the smallest, tiniest of nods.

At first she doesn't even realize it. Doesn't know, doesn't understand. But then her eyes, sharp even without the Byagukan, begin to see the sand slowly sliding over her skin like a lover's caress.

A memory eight years old flashes through her mind. It was her first Chuunin Exams in the Forest of Death and a little red-haired boy, shorter than even she was at the time, made the world rain blood.

Death is crawling on her skin.

"Hinata-sama!"

And then they are here. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

Neji doesn't look much different from she's last saw him. Same hair, same eyes, and even though his uniform looks travel-stained, it's still neat and professional. Behind him, Nara Shikamaru slouches and slings his hands into his pockets, eyes drooping and indolent. Hinata was never close to him, but she knows enough about him not to take his casual facade seriously. She's sure he doesn't miss anything.

The Kazekage doesn't so much as shift his weight, but his eyes flick back and forth, not missing anything either.

"It's just Hinata," Hinata says quietly but hopefully with enough firmness. She rolls her right shoulder and Neji instinctively follows the movement. His eyes drop and he sees the glittering forehead protector.

Neji literally shakes, just once, in absolute barely-restrained fury. Behind him, Shikamaru shifts.

_"Why?"_

Neji's voice is terrible. It's emotional, more emotional than she's ever heard any Hyuuga speak, and it hurts.

"I did what was best for everyone."

"By turning your back on your own village?"

Hinata folds her hands in front of her. "The Godaime did release me from my duties formally."

"_This is Konohagakure we're talking about, not your duties._"

Neji takes a step forward and then the sand on her skin swirls up and spikes, visible even to the blind eye. Hinata stiffens while Neji's eyes widen.

The Kazekage doesn't even blink.

Shikamaru takes note of this warning and touches Neji's elbow briefly before moving around him to stand in front of Hinata directly. In one quick glance, he considers her and then the Kazekage, and then carefully asks:

"What did you offer, Hyuuga-san?"

Oh that hurt. They had been of the same graduating class after all, and she'd been close friends with Ino. To be called by her last name—

But there are more important things at hand. Like the question.

Although Hinata would have never thought it possible, the Kazekage's face is easily the most comfortable one to seek out in this stifling room. He sees the obvious plea in her eyes and speaks:

"Nara-san, Hyuuga-san is a Sunagakure-nin now." _So her duties are none of your business._

He does not mention the contract. But he doesn't have to. Shikamaru's eyes narrow.

"So Sunagakure gains a new asset, one they can use for generations," he murmurs. He holds a hand up, interrupting Neji who had opened his mouth to speak.

"You know, we could go to war over this," Shikamaru says, disgustingly offhandedly, as if he was talking about his latest Go game.

Hinata freezes. But even in her frozen state, her mind continues to watch and think. Even Neji's startled, Hinata can see that. Only the Kazekage maintains the same, unreadable face.

"There are other wars to fight," the Kazekage replies.

Shikamaru nods. "Fortunately, there are."

And on some unspoken cue, it all ends.

"Hyuuga-san, by order of the Godaime, your name has been excised from the citizen registry. From now on any further interaction with Konohagakure will be regulated by the accords as agreed between Konohagakure and Sunagakure." Shikamaru glances at Neji. "By order of the Hyuuga Clan, you are to renounce your last name at the very least. There were other suggestions, but I doubt they're palatable or practical for me to repeat them here."

"If you would excuse us." He inclines his head politely to the Kazekage and then turns to leave. Neji, still palpably tense, gives the briefest, rudest of nods and then sweeps out after his partner.

Hinata can not resist herself. Her Byagukan flares to life and she traces Neji's stern, achingly familiar face until he leaves the tower. Although her Byagukan allows her to see for ten kilometers, she lets the chakra crawl away from her eyes.

"I must deal with the Elders." The Kazekage unfolds his arms and takes three steps toward the door, stopping just past her. He's waiting for something. Hinata gives him the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." The words come to her, rote, mechanic.

The Kazekage waits an extra heartbeat and then nods. Shortly after he leaves, Hinata realizes the sand on her skin is gone as if it was never there. But now, the Kazekage's gaze—that's a kind of thing that leaves a burn even after he's gone, kind of like Neji's voice or Shikamaru's guarded hunched shoulder.

Hinata shudders again.

* * *

The Konohagakure nin stay for twenty three hours and then are sent on their way, with sugar-coated reassurances of Sunagakure's loyalty. Hinata knows exactly when they leave, not because she's trailing them with her Byagukan, but because Temari starts frowning and snapping up a tantrum worthy of two PMS-ing women. Hinata takes it as a good sign, because it means Temari's relaxed enough to get angry.

"Stop doing that!" Temari snaps. Nearby, Kankuro pretends he isn't cowering. If he had his choice he wouldn't even be in the same city when Temari's having her moods, but after recent events, the Kazekage wants his siblings as close as possible.

Blood's supposed to be thicker than water after all.

Hinata forces her hand to fall away from her forehead. It's probably at least the tenth time she's checked to see if her forehead is still smooth and sans the bumpy tattoo that haunts her sleeping and waking moments.

Temari exhales violently. "I need a drink."

"You know, I think that's the first smart thing you've said all day," drawls Kankuro.

"Shut up," Temari mutters, although there isn't any real ire. "Just get the booze."

Kankuro scurries out the door obediently. He's barely out the door when Temari drops the bomb.

"The Elders want you to stay here."

"Here?" In the Kazekage tower?

"For your safety." _And to watch you better, m'dear._

"I am not helpless," Hinata bites out.

Temari blinks, sighs, and then rubs her temple. "It's nothing to do with that."

_Just protecting our investment, surely you understand that? _

She's just too tired.

"Fine."

Apology is Temari's guilty eyes and the finest vintage Sunagakure has to offer, but it doesn't taste half as good as the cheap sake Kiba used to treat her.

* * *

"They're drunk."

"They've had a long day," Hinata excuses.

The Kazekage has something close to a frown as he stares down at the inert forms of his siblings.

"Hm. I'll show you your room."

Her new room three doors down from his own, far enough she doesn't have to worry too much with these thick walls, but it's still too close for comfort.

"Good night, Kazekage-sama," she says and would turn away if it wasn't for the hand on her wrist.

Hinata's first reaction is to jerk away, but he wraps his fingers tighter, not enough to really hold her, but enough to make her pause and realize exactly who she's rejecting.

"I am not good at human interaction."

Hinata stills because she senses, even if she doesn't rationally know why, that she's seeing the Kazekage the human rather than Kazekage the oiled killing machine.

"I have found that when dealing with… _complicated_ situations it is best for me to be direct."

She knows immediately what he's referring to.

_I'm attracted to you._

"But if I made you unduly uncomfortable," he looks away. "That was not my intention."

"I—I understand," Hinata stammers, too quickly.

The Kazekage-sama nods and then releases her wrist.

"Good night."

Hinata turns toward the door. She could feel him moving away, could count his soundless steps. Just as he reached the end of the hall, she whipped around.

"Kazekage-sama!"

He turns and once again, for a moment, she's so stunned by his fire red hair that she almost forgets what she was going to say.

"Thank you."

Seven heartbeats.

"Your welcome."

* * *

While I love "Iloveit", I love opinions more. Have suggestions? Criticism? Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** So yes, I switched from present to past tense. I am going back to previous chapters to edit this, because despite this little venture into present tense, I ultimately prefer writing in the past tense.

* * *

The Contract

Chapter 4

* * *

His hair was _really _red.

"Hinata?"

"Hn?"

"More miso?"

Hinata nodded and pretended she hadn't been caught staring again. Temari said nothing, discreet except for the arched brow. Luckily, Kankuro was too busy shoveling food into his mouth to notice. As for the Kazekage, who sat arms crossed, green eyes boring into the smooth wooden kitchen table-who knew what was going on in his mind.

Unlike the Hokage tower, the Kazekage tower was both office and home. Although technically reserved for the Kazekage, no one seemed to blink at Temari and Kankuro cheerfully taking advantage of the spacious living quarters-a rarity here in Sunagukare, where making a sand-storm worthy building was a fortune and a half-and transversing into the probably classified rooms where mission records and the like were stored. Hinata herself was permitted fairly free rein, and although no one had explicitly forbidden her from any of the rooms or floors, she was careful to stay close to her own personal quarters and no further.

Although she had grown used to seeing Temari's blond hair strewn across their shared bathroom, and even the image of Kankuro without his usual make, even after two weeks, it still made Hinata twitch to see the Kazekage first thing at breakfast. It almost didn't feel right to see him in such a, ah, _domestic_ setting. But nonetheless, here he was.

"Gaara, more?" Temari called over her shoudler.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

This, Hinata was begining to realize, was a daily ritual. The Kazekage did not eat much, which was not unusual in itself. Shinobi, unfortunately, so used to going without "real food" for long periods of time, had a habit of binging when hungry and then drinking and eating like a camel when not. The Kazekage was not the worst case Hinata had ever seen, compared to other patients Hinata had seen during that short time she had worked in the hospital. If anything, he seemed rather healthy, but Temari always persisted.

And like always, the Kazekage took it as his silent cue to leave. He sat up, nodded once at his siblings, spared a look at Hinata that made her naturally look away, and then vanished.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Temari asked casually as she slid noisily, a bit ungracefully across from Hinata.

"... Training. Administration work."

Kankuro snorted through his food. "Never thought I'll see a Hyuuga be a simple pen-pusher."

"Kankuro don't talk with your mouth open," Temari snapped. "Sorry about that Hinata."

"It's fine," Hinata mumbled.

"Anyway-do you mind doing a favor for me?"

* * *

Even shinobi had to go grocery shopping sometimes.

Pale eyes and face carefully hidden behind a thick veil, Hinata swung through the afternoon hustle and bustle with unnoticeable shinobi grace and wariness. The shopkeepers were warm enough, properly respectful of her shinobi grace although wary of her veil which was heavy even by Sunagakure standards, and Hinata had just purchased the last item on Temari's list when a sharp voice called her name.

"Hyuuga-san."

Hinata froze. Behind her veil, her eyes uneasily shifted before settling into marble calm. She took one quick, not-calming breath, and then turned smoothly on her heel, sending sand shifting over her sandals.

It was an Elder-Elder Shizue Suoh. Short, old, with hidden and not so hidden scars scrawled over her hands and face. Her gray white hair was pulled sharply away from her wrinkled, sun-speckled forehead, allowing her shrewd eyes to glitter unopposed.

"Suoh-sama." Hinata bowed.

Elder Suoh flapped her hand. "If it wasn't for that hair of yours, I almost couldn't recognize you with that thick veil on."

Hinata unconsciously raised a hand to her hair, which she had "Ah."

"You have beautiful hair. I am really quite jealous."

"Thank you," Hinata said carefully.

"But then again, when I was your age, if I had the time, I suppose I could have had such hair," Elder Suoh said off-handedly.

Hinata stiffened. "Perhaps."

"But never mind that. There's a young man who I thought you might like to meet." Elder Suoh didn't bother waiting for Hinata to reply. "Kizue Haruki. 25 years old, Jounin-I'm sure you will get along."

Hinata could only stay silent as Elder Suoh rattled off the meeting time and date.

Time was running out.

* * *

"You're really quiet tonight," Kankuro noted.

"Because unlike you, Hinata has manners," Temari scolded.

"Huh?"

"Stop talking with your mouth open!"

The Kazekage, who was unusually present for dinner, blowed discreetly on his soup and then glanced at Hinata. Hinata ate mechanically, her chopsticks moving between her dry mouth and food in rhythmic, robotic beats. She didn't even bother to pretend to be tasting her food.

"Kankurou," the Kazekage said, his deep voice cutting through the din.

"Huh?"

"Shut up."

Temari wisely decided not to gloat too loudly.

* * *

Hinata lurched out of her bed and barely made it to the toilet in time.

The cold linoleum floor was hard against her knees as she keeled over the toilet bowl edge, vomiting up dinner. Her shirt was completely wet from sweat, and it clung stubbornly to her back like embryonic fluid.

There was no such thing as vomiting in silence, and Hinata could only close her eyes in resignation as she heard Temari rustle and then finally pad into their shared bathroom. The light flicked on, exposing Hinata's dark circles and swallow skin starkly.

Temari's fingers were comfortably warm as she gathered Hinata's sticky hair and pulled it away as Hinata dry heaved. She kept up a low and nonsensical murmur, first to cover Hinata's sick noises and then to cover the dribbling silence.

"I'll go get you some water," Temari said when it was all over.

"Thank you," Hinata croaked.

Temari reached out, hesitated, and then touched Hinata's arm. It was a short brush, nothing more, but somewhere deep within her, Hinata managed to drudge out a smile.

"I'll be right back,"

As the bathroom grew cold and quiet the way rooms do when there's only one person left, Hinata dragged herself over to the sink. She rinsed her mouth out roughly, dragged her damp hands across the small mirror, and then stared into her white frightened reflection.

Temari came back just in time to see the kunai flash.

* * *

Pardon for the short chapter. BTW, anyone know from which anime Shizue Suoh is from? ;)


End file.
